


Oh my GOD this guy!

by Mr0Benzedrine



Category: Bandom, Bedussey - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, One Shot, Other, Prom, Prom Night, Violence, multiple one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr0Benzedrine/pseuds/Mr0Benzedrine
Summary: I don`t know The first is based off 'The end of Prom Night' by Snow White`s Poison Bite. Tags will be edited as I work this thing out more and more





	

Patrick`s POV:

      Brendon was such a jerk. Inviting me, showing up with me draped on his arm. I wasn`t planning on showing up. No. I planned staying home, eating chips, listening to the Smiths. No. he invited me, and here I was, but there he is, dancing with Ryan. I huffed, casting my eyes downward when Brendon grabbed Ryan`s ass. It sucked. Brendon was one of the most popular guys at school. 'Why would he go for something like me? I`m fat.. ugly...' I covered my face, trying to hide any tears. 'I promised myself I would have fun. And this is what happens...." I heard footsteps, looking up I saw Ryan dragging Brendon out by his tie, both grinning. I casted my eyes downward once more. 'This is stupid... I should just call mom, go home...' I heard the music cut out, looking up the band on stage seemed embarrassed, I looked around, confused. The doors opened, showing three guys. I squinted, putting on my glasses. the middle one walked in, grinning. He was tan, wearing a red scarf and long sleeved striped shirt. His black converse didn`t make noise against the polished wood. the two other guys walked forward behind the middle one. The middle snapped, his fingerless red cotton gloves went to right before his wrists. The doorway flooded with people, none well seen, but their glinting knives gleamed happily. From his black skinny jeans the middle man produced a skinny knife. He chuckled, voice husky, and at the noise, the kids crowding the doorway rushed in, killing everyone in sight with deep and swift lacerations. I jumped in my seat, curling in on myself, praying they didn`t come near me. I heard screams, the sounds of liquids hitting the walls, and felt something wet on my cheek. It soon became silent. I was shaking as I looked up, fixing my glasses.

      He smiled down at me, holding out his knife by the blade. I led out a soft whimper of fear and the man's eyes softened, he smiled softly, whiskey eyes swimming in my own blue greens. I looked at the bloody weapon, sick to my stomach. Soon I found my hand reaching out, dragging down his fingers and curling under his hand to grip the handle. He walked away, going to the stage, the two other men following him. The others had vanished, and I felt my anger. Ryan, Brendon, they were going down for ruining the night...

Ryan's pov:

      I was applying chapstick and eyeliner in the bathroom. Brendon was such a sweet guy, offering to take me to prom.... as I was setting the cap back on my chapstick it fell into the sink. "Fuck..." I muttered, fishing it out, looking up I saw Patrick, blood on his cheek and in his sideburns ,brandishing a knife. I froze, and felt a burning sensation in my back, ripping downwards. I screamed, and began trembling at my blood oozing out, more on the floors than in my own body. Patrick grinned,leaving the bathroom, the knife scarping against the walls of the small bathroom.

Brendon Pov-

      How lucky was I? Scoring two dates, one a fucking babe.... the other... well, he paid for my ticket I guess. I sat on the desk, waiting for Ryan to get back. He was taking so long, he better had been going full out. Finally the door opened. "There you are! I was....." I trailed off. That body wasn't Ryan's... as the body got closet I saw tuffs of red hair under a stained fedora. "Patrick....?" I saw his smile, is was wide, full of teeth. I began to feel panicked, and realized why. He was covered in blood. "Wha-" I tried to say more but he pinned me to the desk, raising the knife. The last thing I felt was a sharp object hammering itself into me repeatedly, Patrick laughing above me.

Patrick's pov:

      Both had paid. Ryan for being a boyfriend thief, Brendon for being an asshole. I panted, slightly sweaty and really bloody. I wiped my face with my sleeve, looking back at Brendon to see a rose. It was white, sticking out from his lapel. It was odd, seeing such a thing untouched by the blood around it... I picked it up by the stem, walking out of the room, leaving the knife in his still bleeding body.

      I found the man on stage. He was standing there with the two guys. Once I was in the light his eyes locked into mine, and he smiled. As I got closer he keeled on the stage, waiting. I felt my breath catch in my throat, suddenly shy. I looked into his eyes, nervously holding out the rose. He looked at it, then me before taking it. He used another knife to put a small hole in his shirt, slipping it through before holding out a hand.I took it and he jumped off stage, dragging my to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled me close, holding me as soft music played. I smiled, feeling happier than ever dancing with him. The bright disco ball spinning above us.


End file.
